


Work

by Starmaker5



Series: Poems [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Starmaker5
Summary: Third attempt at poetry.
Series: Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156316





	Work

Work.

They say it gives perks.

But the gifts must be selective.

I work all day long

And yet here we are, all festive

Listening to this loud song

For her.

Why do I work

When I live in the dark?

Why do I work

When all I get is a stress mark?

Why does she always get celebrated?

They say I’m jealous.

But in my eyes, I’m rightfully so.

Perhaps my vision is selfish.

But what else can I do?

They sing her praises,

Say she’ll live on in the ages,

And I have to live up to her.

But what’s the point?

I know I should be supportive of her.

And I will admit she never disappoints,

But she sets the bar so high,

By reaching so low.

She was the failure,

I guarantee that’s why

I have to be the saviour.

But would it kill you to give me some credit?

Or at least imply

I exist?

No.

I’m not your star child.

I’m only here because of her.

So I might as well be wild.

At least on that we can agree

For a while.

So if you want to know why I’m jealous,

Here it is laid out for you.

But I know you’ll never accept it.

You’ll just say I was reckless.

That now you're the bad guy.

Well guess what?

Sell her work, and become rich.

Even if I made more money than her.

Even if I won a million dollars.

Even if I won a nobel prize.

You would only see it as my sister in disguise.

But I know why you do this.

I know why you favor her over me.

She reminds you of yourself doesn't she?

And how your mother made you compete.

So you want to help her win,

By making me the trash bin.

And here we go again!

You're getting defensive,

‘It’s not my fault!’ or 

‘I’m tired of being a victim to your anger!’

You’re the one who never listens.

And there’s your answer

But you never learn the lesson.


End file.
